killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
MAWLR
The MAWLR is a massive Helghast war machine presented in Killzone 3, and serves as the main boss in the Chapter MAWLR. Utilized for both anti-ground and anti-air operations with a variety of mounted weapons, a single MAWLR is capable of combatting entire battalions of enemy forces. A MAWLR is seen guarding one of the main space elevators on Helghan, and is the target of an attack by survivors of Operation Archangel in order to gain access to the elevators. Armament and Appearance Less a mech and more akin to a battleship on legs, the MAWLR is perhaps the largest Helghast ground vehicle encountered over the course of the Second Extrasolar War, standing at a height of tens of stories. Its primary armament is a heavy arc cannon on its port side, capable of discharging a constant and powerful stream of energy for several seconds, and is capable of bringing down an ISA Cruiser with multiple blasts. The MAWLR also possess several autocannon and missile batteries embedded into the bow of the machine, each of them capable of destroying even heavily armored vehicles like the ISA Archer Tank, but is devastating to enemy ground forces by merely stepping on its foes. These weapons from the primary armaments of the MAWLR are supported by a series of cooling vents along the machine's superstructure to prevent overheating. As well, the machine boasts a battery of mortars on its dorsal structure and numerous machine gun turrets dotted all across its superstructure and on the joints of its four legs. These weapons are capable of hitting both ground and low-flying air targets like the Intruder. Moreover, the MAWLR is heavily armored on all sides, and capable of shrugging off even the most powerful attacks. Its construction is also highly durable, and can continue to operate and fire despite taking heavy damage. The only real weakness of its design comes in the form of cooling vents placed around the machine to prevent a critical system malfunction via overheating. After firing its main guns, the vents must be opened, giving a keen-eyed attacker a chance to damage the machine. Even so, the main guns can continue to operate for a time even with the vents destroyed thanks to a backup petrusite power supply. Even with the destruction of cooling vents and the back-up petrusite, the MAWLR will remain mobile and continue its barrage of missiles and mortars. It can only be disabled by the destruction of its cooling vents, backup petrusite power supply and dealing damage to parts of the platform atop the MAWLR. However its main structure excluding the petrusite cannon remains intact structurally. Multiplayer In Killzone 3, in an Operations Multiplayer map called "MAWLR Graveyard", the ISA team must take batteries to a downed MAWLR in order to take control of it and destroy the Helghast team, while the Helghast defend the MAWLR from the ISA taking over. Unfortunately, you can't drive it. It also appears in the maps MAWLR Graveyard and Radec Academy as a non-usuable machine. Gameplay Footage D1vs9H7WqAo NmEln0KDi20 Trivia *"MAWLR" is a play on the word "Mauler". It is never stated in-game what the acronym stands for. However, the book Killzone Ascendancy, it is explained that MAWLR stands for Mounted Artillery Walker/Long Range. *It is similar, if not through appearance but in role and armament, to the classic All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) from the Star Wars franchise, as both are giant four-legged war machines armed with heavy laser weapons as well as numerous other weaponry. Also, both are named after military-style acronyms. *In the fighting game Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, a MAWLR makes a crossover appearance in the Dojo stage. Category:Helghast Category:Vehicles Category:Killzone 3